Seventeen Together
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: What if Mike wasn't the only one that got turned 17 again? What if it had happened to Scarlett too? Now the two must mend their broken relationship while dealing with everything. WAY better than it sounds. PLEASE R&R. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So here's my new story for 17 Again! Uh I love reviews *hint hint* but no flames! Hope you enjoy it!**

"So…what do you think of that guy? He's kinda cute." Naomi nudged my shoulder pointing to some guy, probably in his early forties who was picking his teeth.

"Uh, yea sure…hey bartender, another one of these please." I said raising my mostly full glass of Lemon Drop.

"Ooh, what about him?!?" Naomi squealed. I sighed and set down my glass.

"I'll be right back." I said picking up my purse and walking into the bathroom. As soon as I got in there the ground started shaking.

Things fell off the walls and the sinks turned on, spraying water everywhere. I screamed as I slipped and hit the ground, getting knocked unconscious.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I was cold, wet, and lying on a bathroom floor. I stood up and slowly walked over to the mirror which was slightly cracked. But the reflection in the mirror wasn't fine…well it was mine…when I was seventeen. I blinked a couple of times then looked down…yes I was seventeen. I screamed and searched frantically for a bathroom window to climb out of. I found one, swung my new, more flexible seventeen year old leg out of the window and took off running out of the bar.

Once I got behind a tree I took out my cell phone and dialed Naomi's number. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Naomi…" crap, I even sounded like I did when I was seventeen. "Yes? Scarlett is that you? Where the hell are you?" she asked.

"I um…I forgot that my cousin in Scotland is getting married, had to take off last minute." I lied.

"Oh…ok, well what about your kids? And the divorce trial?" she asked.

"I should be back by then. I have to go now, bye!" I said snapping my phone shut then calling home and repeating the lie to Alex, telling him he and Maggie should go stay with Mike for a couple of days." I stood up and began in the direction of my house.

"I don't know where mom is Maggie! All she said was to go stay with dad for a couple of days!" I heard Alex scream when I reached the front door.

"Ugh, I'm calling dad!" Maggie snapped. Just then I heard a cell phone ring behind me. I spun around to see a guy that looked exactly like Mike at seventeen standing there looking frantically at his ringing cell phone. Only thing was he didn't see me because he was in front of the house, turned to the side.

"Hello?" he asked. He continued to talk quietly for a minute then turned towards me and froze. He looked exactly like Mike, just with a different haircut.

"Hi." He said looking me up and down. "Hello." I replied. I must have looked a sight, a sopping wet seventeen year old girl wearing woman's clothes.

"I'm Mark." He said extending a hand towards me.

"I'm um…Charlotte." I said making up a name on the spot. "Nice to meet you." He said. "Same as you." I replied.

"So um…how do you know the O'Donnell's?" he asked motioning to the door.

"Oh um…I don't. Listen…do you know where their dad is?" I asked.

"Um…" he squirmed under my gaze. "He's on a um…business trip?" he said making it sound more like a question.

"Oh…um ok, well I better get going. I'll see you around." I said, having no idea what I was doing. "Wait, hold on a second…" he said grabbing my wrist lightly.

"Um if you don't know the O'Donnell's, why are you here?" he asked.

"I um…well you wouldn't believe me." I said turning away from him. "No, go ahead…try me." He said. I took a deep breath. Ok Scarlett, it doesn't matter if he thinks your crazy, just tell this random boy you just met the truth. "Well the truth is, I'm their mother. When I went to a bar earlier I was thirty-seven and something happened and now…I'm seventeen." I said squeezing my eyes shut then opening them.

Surprisingly he didn't look at me strangely or run, he gave me a hug! "Um…ok." I said.

"You're not Charlotte." He stated. I shook my head. "And I'm not Mark…" oh my god. Oh my freaking god. "Mike?" He nodded.

"Yep Scar, it's me."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what am I supposed to do? You go to school, I can't just stay here." I said that night as the guys were watching a movie and I was reading a magazine I'd had Jean pick up for me.

"We can register you tomorrow." Ned said absentmindedly.

"Ok…well I'm going to bed." I said standing up and starting up the stairs.

"Yea, I'm getting pretty tired too. Night Ned." Mike said standing up and following me up the stairs into our…my…his…our room. I walked into the bathroom and changed into some pajamas then got into bed. I felt Mike sit down next to me and turned around, "No." he sighed and dragged the two comforters Ned had given him, placed then down on the floor along with a pillow. A second later he was asleep, I knew because he was breathing heavily like he had always done.

That night I had a dream. I was looking into a mirror as my seventeen year old self and saw a reflection of my thirty-seven year old self. For some reason the seventeen year old me got scared and started running. She ran outside and kept running but the mirror containing the image of her older self kept following her. Finally it backed her up in a corner and kept getting closer, it's mouth moving as if saying something, and I awoke with a scream.

"Scarlett?" Mike asked shooting up alarmed. I looked at him as he looked around tirelessly.

"It's ok Mike, just go back to sleep." I'll admit, he looked cute as his seventeen year old self again.

"No stop it Scarlet." I thought to myself.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, just go to sleep." I groaned.

"Tell me." He persisted getting up and walking cautiously over to the side of the bed. I sat up and let him sit down next to me.

"Where did I go wrong?" I asked looking down, pulling my knees to my chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well clearly we aren't seventeen again for no reason Mike. Clearly, we've been sent to do something over." I snapped.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." He replied.

"I think I am. I just don't know what." I felt my eyes water as tears streamed down my cheeks. All I wanted for him was to put his arm around me and tell me everything was ok. But he didn't and I kept crying. Finally he reached out his arm and put it around my shoulders squeezing me a little.

"It's gonna be ok Scar…it's gonna be ok." He whispered.

"Where did _we_ go wrong Mike? We used to be in love." I said. He didn't say anything.

"Sorry, forget it." I said pulling out of his reach. He scooted over and pulled me in again.

"Hey, alright how about this. To make this whole teenager thing easier, how about we be friends?" I looked up at his blue eyes, even brighter now that he was young again, standing out in the moonlight shining through the window.

"I'd like that." I sniffed.

"Ok, here just lie down." I lied back down and pulled the covers up higher over my chest.

"Rise and shine children!" I heard Ned's voice and shot up, pushing Mike off the bed, causing him to get startled awake.

"Good morning minors." Ned exclaimed appearing at the door.

"School starts in two hours…be ready by then." And with that he left the room. "What time is it?" I groaned. It was still dark outside.

"Six." Mike mumbled glancing at the clock. "Do you want to shower first or should I?" I asked.

"There's two bathrooms." He replied. I sighed and got up walking over to the closet, grabbing some clothes, and walking into one of the bathrooms on either side of our room.

An hour later I was standing in front of the mirror looking at myself. I looked…well like a normal modern teenager. I was wearing a white, semi low cut V neck shirt, grey skinny jeans, a black long vest thing that had a design on the back, black flats that probably costed more than Mike made in a month, I had figured out how to straighten my hair just like I had done when I was seventeen and put on more makeup than usual.

I walked back out into the room to see Mike already dressed and sitting on the bed. He walked over to me. "You look great." I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you." We walked downstairs and got ourselves breakfast. Ned had already retreated to his room full of computers and was now battling about five eleven year olds online.

"Is that your wedding ring?" I asked Mike pointing to his left ring finger which still had a silver ring on it. "Oh um…yeah." He said not looking up from his cereal.

"You still wear it?" I asked. He nodded and made a fist so that it wasn't visible anymore.

"You don't still wear your rings?" he asked.

"Oh, uh…no. Actually they're at home." I said clearing my throat and turning my attention back to the bowl of cereal in front of me. "Oh." He replied. I stood up.

"Well we better be getting to school." I said. He raised an eyebrow and started laughing. "What?" I asked crossing my arms. "Scar, school isn't like it was when we were kids. It's…" he trailed off.

"It's what?" He sighed.

"Well you'll see…now if you want a ride I suggest you come on." I picked up my book bag and put it over my shoulder.

"Let's go."

We pulled up to the school and I looked around as I got out of the car. It looked exactly the same. Mike walked around and opened my door for me. I looked at the curious and envious stares of the girls around us as we walked into the building together. Coincidently my locker was right next to Mikes…and our schedules were identical. "Hey Mark." Alex said walking up to us. "Hey man." Mark said greeting him with a high five. How was acting like that so easy for him. "Hi Alex!" I said giving him a hug. He froze up a little and I glanced at Mike who motioned for me to cut it out.

"Uh hey…what was your name again?" he asked. "Charlotte." I replied. "Huh…" he replied. "Hey you ok?" Mike asked. "Uh yea dude everything's cool. Just both my parents are apparently out of town so Maggie had Stan over last night…and uh well I couldn't really sleep." He said. Mike fumed, and I was pretty angry too. "Your sister had a boy over?" he nodded, confused. "Ok that's it…I'm talking to this guy." Mike said. I clamped my hand down on his shoulder.

"What's the big deal Mark…Maggie barely knows you." I said hinting to him that he was acting weird for Mark. "Right I just…ugh." I turned to face Alex as I closed my locker. "Well Alex it was nice seeing you again but we have to get to health class so I'll see you later." I said smiling and with that I dragged Mike down the hall.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed. "What?" he asked. "He's going to think you like Maggie!" I replied. "Oh and you're ok with the idea of that psycho sleeping with our daughter?" he exclaimed loudly getting a lot of stares from the surrounding areas. "Shhh! Be quiet! And no I'm not thrilled with it. But he's not a psycho Mike." Mike sighed. "Whatever let's just get this over with." He grabbed my hand and yanked me into health class. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Hey so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

"Rise and shine children!" I heard Ned's voice and shot up, pushing Mike off the bed, causing him to get startled awake.

"Good morning minors." Ned exclaimed appearing at the door. "School starts in two hours…be ready by then." And with that he left the room.

"What time is it?" I groaned. It was still dark outside. "Six." Mike mumbled glancing at the clock.

"Do you want to shower first or should I?" I asked.

"There's two bathrooms." He replied. I sighed and got up walking over to the closet, grabbing some clothes, and walking into one of the bathrooms on either side of our room.

An hour later I was standing in front of the mirror looking at myself. I looked…well like a normal modern teenager. I was wearing a white, semi low cut V neck shirt, grey skinny jeans, a black long vest thing that had a design on the back, black flats that probably costed more than Mike made in a month, I had figured out how to straighten my hair just like I had done when I was seventeen and put on more makeup than usual.

I walked back out into the room to see Mike already dressed and sitting on the bed. He walked over to me.

"You look great." I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you." We walked downstairs and got ourselves breakfast. Ned had already retreated to his room full of computers and was now battling about five eleven year olds online.

"Is that your wedding ring?" I asked Mike pointing to his left ring finger which still had a silver ring on it.

"Oh um…yeah." He said not looking up from his cereal.

"You still wear it?" I asked. He nodded and made a fist so that it wasn't visible anymore.

"You don't still wear your rings?" he asked.

"Oh, uh…no. Actually they're at home." I said clearing my throat and turning my attention back to the bowl of cereal in front of me.

"Oh." He replied. I stood up.

"Well we better be getting to school." I said. He raised an eyebrow and started laughing.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Scar, school isn't like it was when we were kids. It's…" he trailed off.

"It's what?" He sighed.

"Well you'll see…now if you want a ride I suggest you come on." I picked up my book bag and put it over my shoulder.

"Let's go."

We pulled up to the school and I looked around as I got out of the car. It looked exactly the same. Mike walked around and opened my door for me. I looked at the curious and envious stares of the girls around us as we walked into the building together. Coincidently my locker was right next to Mikes…and our schedules were identical.

"Hey Mark." Alex said walking up to us.

"Hey man." Mike said greeting him with a high five. How was acting like that so easy for him.

"Hi Alex!" I said giving him a hug. He froze up a little and I glanced at Mike who motioned for me to cut it out.

"Uh hey…what was your name again?" he asked.

"Charlotte." I replied.

"Huh…" he replied.

"Hey you ok?" Mike asked.

"Uh yea dude everything's cool. Just both my parents are apparently out of town so Maggie had Stan over last night…and uh well I couldn't really sleep." He said. Mike fumed, and I was pretty angry too.

"Your sister had a boy over?" he nodded, confused.

"Ok that's it…I'm talking to this guy." Mike said. I clamped my hand down on his shoulder.

"What's the big deal Mark…Maggie barely knows you." I said hinting to him that he was acting weird for Mark.

"Right I just…ugh." I turned to face Alex as I closed my locker.

"Well Alex it was nice seeing you again but we have to get to health class so I'll see you later." I said smiling and with that I dragged Mike down the hall.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed.

"What?" he asked.

"He's going to think you like Maggie!" I replied.

"Oh and you're ok with the idea of that psycho sleeping with our daughter?" he exclaimed loudly getting a lot of stares from the surrounding areas.

"Shhh! Be quiet! And no I'm not thrilled with it. But he's not a psycho Mike." Mike sighed.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." He grabbed my hand and yanked me into health class.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

_**Note: So sorry this chapter was short. I just had to put it in there. My story is slightly AU by the way just to clear things up. Um hope you liked it. PLEASE review, you have no idea how helpful they are! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"It's the first time you hold your baby girl in your arms. And you want to be able to protect her and you don't want anything to hurt her. Not a broken arm or a broken heart." Mike glanced at Maggie in the middle of his speech to the class. I could feel my eyes water at the memory of Maggie being born.

November 17, 1990

"Mike!" I called out. We were sitting at home. I had moved into a tiny apartment with him shortly after graduation. "Mike!" I called out again. He came running into the room…it was midnight. I couldn't sleep because I was really uncomfortable. "What? What's wrong Scar?" he asked concerned. "I think the baby's coming." I gasped as a searing pain shot through me. "Oh my god…OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed more happily this time. "Mike?" I asked. "Yea?" I grabbed his shirt yanking him closer to me. "Get. The. Car."

About half way to the hospital we got pulled over for speeding. A policewoman walked up to the car. "Sir are you aware you're going twenty miles over the speed limit?" she asked. "No, no you don't understand. My wife is having a baby!" he exclaimed. It was dark so you couldn't really see me. "Your wife? How old are you? Sixteen?" she asked sarcastically. "Eighteen. And she's right here." He said turning on the car light. The woman's eyes widened when she saw me wave weakly. "Oh…ok, just…I'll let it go this time. Traffic's pretty backed up cause folks are traveling for Thanksgiving so keep it safe." She said. I screamed and clutched Mike's hand as more pain shot through me.

"Shhh, Scar…it's ok. It'll be ok." He whispered brushing the hair out of my eyes and kissing me gently on the forehead. The policewoman watched in amazement. "Listen…maybe I can help you guys out. I'm Margaret." She said shaking Mike's hand. "Mike. This is Scarlett." He said putting a hand on my cheek. "Listen, how would you two like a police escort?" she asked. "Really? Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. She chuckled. "I remember having my first child. Course…I wasn't so young. You'll do great honey." She said smiling warmly at me as she got in her car and pulled in front of us giving a full escort to the hospital.

Nine hours later we had a beautiful baby girl. I held her out to Mike and he took her staring at her, tears flowing from his eyes every once and a while. "What should we name her?" I asked. He smiled down at her then looked at me. "How about Maggie? Short for Margaret." I smiled. "I like that." He looked down at tiny baby Maggie. "Hey Maggie…I'm your daddy. And I'm going to be the best daddy in the whole world."

I was brought back to reality by Stan slamming the basket down on the table. I glanced Mike who looked disgusted. He really was a good guy. Did I still love him? No, no of course not…we were getting a divorce. "Ok that's it!" was all I heard Mike mumble before he tackled Stan to the ground. "Mike-Mark! Stop it!" I screeched running over and trying to pry Stan off of Mike. "Oh so you have your little girlfriend fight your battles for you?" Stan chuckled grabbing my wrist and twisting. I screamed. "Stop it!" Maggie screamed at the same time as the teacher though neither of them attempted to do anything. "How would you like to see her get hurt real bad?" Stan asked throwing me on the ground then kicking me in the stomach. Mark let out something almost like a growl and lunged and Stan with full force punching him left and right. "Don't you dare ever…EVER come even anywhere near Sca-Charlotte again." He hissed then got up and walked over to where I was still lying on the ground.

He picked me up and I could feel myself go limp in his arms. Still conscious, just not able to hold myself up. "Mark, take Charlotte to the nurse. Stan…the principal's." the teacher said. I looked up at Mark. "Mike…" I started but he wouldn't let me finish. "Just rest Scarlett ok?" I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up I was in the nurse's office. "Hey sweetie." She said as I tried to sit up. "Where's Mike?" she asked. "Who?" I sighed. "Mark…where's Mark?" I asked. "He's right outside the hall at the principal's office. We had to force him to leave your side, he was sticking like glue." She said. I thanked her and after she took my temperature she let me go see Mike. He was sitting outside the principal's office with Stan glaring at him. I walked over and sat down. "Is Ned coming?" he nodded. "Are you ok?" He didn't say anything or look at me he just kept looking forward with a clenched jaw. "Stan…come in please." Stan got up and walked into her office slamming the door behind him.

"Mike, I'm so sorry." I whispered. He nodded once. "Why won't you talk to me?" I asked. He looked at me. "Why?" he asked. "Why what?" I asked confused. "Why'd you stop loving me?" it broke my heart to hear him say that. "I…I didn't say I stopped loving you." I said. "You didn't have to. You're the one that kicked me out of the house, that was shredding all my stuff, that doesn't wear the wedding rings, that's going to happy hour to whore around bars, that…filed for the divorce." He said his voice cracking. He looked up at me, his eyes looked red, like he'd been crying almost.

"Mike…" I whispered putting a hand on his cheek. "But I never stopped loving you Scarlett. Never." He whispered putting his hand over mine and closing his eyes. It was then that I realized…I still loved Mike O'Donnell. "Mike…I never stopped loving you either." I whispered. His eyes opened and he looked at me in the way that made me want to melt. He leaned in and just when our lips were about to touch the door to the principal's office opened. "Mike…your turn." The principal called as Stan walked by us. Mike shut his eyes and pulled back shaking his head. "I'll see you at home Char." he said and with that he walked inside.

Ned picked us up early from school because the nurse thought I should see a doctor and Mike just needed the day off. "I can't believe you got in a fight...who won?" he asked as we were driving to the hospital. "It was pretty even." Mike said. "Really? On Youtube it looked like you were getting your ass kicked." Ned chuckled. "Well that depends on what half of the fight you saw Ned..." I said. "For the first half Mike wasn't doing too well but for the second, he was the one kicking butt." I said. Eighteen years of being a mom will do that to you. "See Ned? Someone appreciates me." Mike smirked then winked at me. I giggled. "Am I missing something here? Two days ago you two couldn't be left alone in the same room and now all the giggling and flirting..." Ned said.

"Ned?" Mike asked. "Yeah?" "Just shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is just a note. sorry guys my story is all screwed up now. i'm trying to fix it as fast as i can and hopefull it'll be fixed soon!**_


End file.
